Paradox
Paradox Moonlight Lunala '(Japanese: '逆説 Gyakusetsu) is a duel Grass-type and Dark-type Shaymin. Early Life Paradox was born as Moonlight Lunala on the 17th of October 2005 at 01:09 AM on Sky Peak to 'Meraki Lily' and Sunflower Pericope Lunala. She was raised and brought up in Shaymin Village, Sinnoh where her nursery life was simple. On the 23rd of August 2007, the Shaymin Village was attacked by scientists. Team Galactic Members had stolen chemical weapons and hunting equipment from the Cipher organisation in the Orre region to illegally study and use the Shaymin population from the Village. With the Village under attack and in total chaos, one of the Grunts released a toxic gas that enveloped the Village. Moonlight, being right in front of the Grunt who launched the attack, started her first ever Seed Flare process by absorbing the highly toxic chemicals. However, due to her young age, her body was not strong enough to preform this intensive process and as a result, her body couldn't expel the chemicals turning her pure green hair into a pitch night black. After that she was knocked unconscious by the kick of the Grunt, she was grabbed by a Golbat to be added to the pile of Shaymin Hostages but a powerful gust of wind shook the entire area and shot the Golbat off course and Moonlight went flying across the sky and straight into the sea. Luckily, after she struggled in the sea, she was spotted by High-Ranking members of a Togekiss Clan; The Tailwinds. Personality Paradox is a jolly introvert but is very talkative and friendly to just about everyone she meets. She can be a little shy at first due to her mild anxiety, but once she is settled she'll stick to someone like two peas in a pod. She suffers from mood swings, from being confident to self-doubtful and insecure in a heartbeat when made uncomfortable, so she avoids topics of conversation that involves low moods as she hates seeing others upset. She is very defensive and tends to hold grudges against people who hurt her or her friends, once she holds a grudge against someone, it is very hard to get out of as her mind isn't easily changed. She tends to silently judge people that she deems to be suspicious and can be quite devious in some situations. She also prefers to stay in her own little space, but whist knowing that people are there for her. Abilities Form 1: Land. Ability: Natural Cure. Current Moveset: [[pokémon:Energy_Ball|'Energy Ball']], Dark Pulse, Seed Flare and Magical Leaf. Form 2: Sky. Ability: Serene Grace. Current Moveset: [[pokémon:Energy_Ball|'Energy Ball']], Dark Pulse, Seed Flare and Air Slash. Deleted and Previously known Moves. Sweet Scent, Razor Leaf, Quick Attack, Mega Drain and Frustration. Trivia * Theme-Song: Angel of Darkness. * In Paradox's backstory, her hair is black due to the trapped chemicals she absorbed doing Seed Flare prematurely, being unable to expand them into the air. However, originally her hair was black in her design due to her "designer" not being able to find a green pencil and so in the desperate need to finish her Shaymin drawing, scribbled her hair black. * Paradox originally wore a Red Scarf, but was changed to the Pecha Scarf to avoid confusion with another Shaymin OC; Blossom. * Paradox's birth name is actually the combination of her first names given to her as a character, (Moonlight: 2007, Luna: 2011) while Paradox (2014) becoming her adopted and official name. * Paradox's eyes were originally purple. Category:Character Category:Sinnoh-Born